


I'm glad You're Here

by calileane



Series: Never the same [1]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calileane/pseuds/calileane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First in the Never the same series<br/>Series Summary : Their life will never be the same</p><p>Isaac and Stiles were left in the woods while the pack trained more seriously somewhere else. In fact Isaac was to distract Stiles so he wouldn't bother the others... This is one of those days when being annoyed at Stiles will bring something new to all their life.</p><p>So when Stiles fell on the forest floor.... well... it didn't feel as if he lost the game against Isaac. Not when they found something he would claim as his.</p><p>His cub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers : Loki -Thor – Odin – Heimdall (brief appearance)
> 
> If I pair Stiles it will become slash at some point.... can't seem to pair him with a girl.... sorry ? The first story can be read alone as it doesn't have slash in it.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm French and normally write only in my own language. I have many stories but only one I tried to translate on livejournal. For this one I just... began writing in English hoping all along I wouldn't do too badly. It's different writing in English instead of translating. My muse wouldn't stop so I let her do it :)
> 
> I hope I will not be horrifying people with my bad English. I have no confidence at all when I try to write in it. I had to write this and can only tell you how sorry I am if it's badly done.
> 
>  
> 
> IMPORTANT : slight crossover with Avengers. As the story concern Fenrir, the Avengers are only named a little at the end as well as Odin and Heimdall. Although I do have to write a sequel where they will appear more. I need Loki for the next stories in this serie ^^ I don't know how long it'll take to write more so anyone who read this one : wait for me ?
> 
> And now I'll just go to pray to any and all gods that someone will like this......

Somehow, Stiles didn't know how he ended up being chased by Isaac while the rest of the pack disappeared in the forest. What had begun as a game of tag, or what Stiles called 'makes Stiles ran so we can play at catching him in the name of training to be better werewolves'. Yes.... Stiles found the name too long too. As long as the game itself because spending an entire day running for his life, even if they wouldn't really kill him -or hurt him- wasn't a day well spent in Stiles' mind.

But it was kind of difficult to tell no to Dereck Sourwolf Hale. More so when Stiles so preferred not to be pushed against another wall today. And well, Scott only accepted training with Dereck's pack after Stiles told him he would go at the Hale house even if Scott wasn't with him. So yes, Scott might have been kind of focused, obsessed, with Allison, he still was Stiles best friend and wouldn't leave him without protection. It was at least the original idea : Stiles goes, Scott play bodyguard, and Dereck can train Scott.

Somehow Dereck kind of gave different orders behind Stiles back. Something like : 'Isaac, takes Stiles somewhere he won't interrupt our hard work with his insane and nonstop speaking !' Stiles was sure Dereck must have added a dangerous growl to scare Isaac into obeying... or maybe Isaac hadn't needed the growl ? Who was Stiles kidding ? Isaac hadn't needed it to confirm Stiles was bothersome, not even to accept chasing him in the woods, but he would have needed the growl of doom to persuade him to leave the rest of the pack in order to accomplish his mission.

It was sad really to be seen as an outsider by the people he cared the most about. Stiles wouldn't be so loyal to them if there wasn't something inside him wanting to protect them, to take care of them. He certainly wasn't blind to their faults, but somehow he... loved each of them. And every day was a day making them something closer to what his own dad was to him.

Family. Who said we can't chose family ? Because that person was so right ! Even when they weren't by blood, the heart had a way to make them family like nothing else could and then you were stuck loving ungrateful wolves..... with sharp teeth and a growl to die for.

Shit, he loved them. Stiles Stilinski loved them. He must be a masochist. Because : see werewolves ! Just that should have told him all he needed to know to just avoid the whole lot of them. But no ! He had to already be Scott brother in all but blood and it brought him in the middle of all the drama of the supernatural world. To be fair, he kind of was responsible for Scott being bitten.

Stiles breathed slowly, having run for almost two hours now. He was so tired he wished Isaac would stop playing with him so they could wait in peace for whatever sign Dereck had decided to give when it was time to go home. He was still awfully proud of himself for evading the other boy for so long. Stiles was becoming quite good at this game. which made him remember it wasn't the first time he played it.

He was so babbling in his own mind right now ! He needed adderall so badly it wasn't funny. Stiles decided he was finished with this so called training session. He had to take his pills before he lost his mind. Or before someone else lost his mind when he began to talk to him. He so could talk Isaac to death.

speaking of the wolf.

Crash.

Who said being tackled didn't hurt ? No one. Stiles breathed again, this time in pain and not like the too short peaceful one of moments ago.

« Issac.... » His voice was strained. The werewolf must have heard the difference from the normally jovial and lively tone Stiles would have used because he scrambled from Stiles at top speed.

« Sorry... I'm sorry. Are you alright ? »

Not being as close to Isaac as he was to Scott didn't stop Stiles from 'feeling' for Isaac. At times like this, when he could see the little lost and abused boy worried he hurt someone else like he once was hurt himself, Stiles felt the need to erase Isaac's father from existence.

Bad fathers were something he despised. Having his father, the awesome sheriff, loving him all his life made him want to one day be the best father ever. It also meant it was easy for Stiles to become attached to someone who was in need of a good father. And then Stiles would just always want to hug them and protect them. The problem was that Scott and Isaac had a new 'father' figure in the form of one alpha extraordinary, Dereck Hale. Even if Scott was playing the wild teenager fighting against his dad. Isaac was also more and more the 'little brother' who sided with big brother against dad. In clear Isaac was becoming closer to Scott and seeing less of Dereck.

Coming back to the present Stiles realized Isaac was frantically searching him for any injury. And if he couldn't see any it was because Stiles was not in the right position :

« My back hurts. »

Immediately Isaac was helping him sit down, keeping his hands firmly on Stiles shoulders to ease the pain of moving.

There was in fact something hurting Stiles.... badly.... with much blood involved. And it was something sharp...

Isaac moved the blood covered blade from where it was lying on the floor where he had pinned Stiles not long ago. Fortunately it had been lying flat so the blood only came from a gash that could easily be healed. It would have been worse had the metal been trusted inside Stiles body. which was something the two boys weren't thinking about... at all.... it wasn't the reason for Isaac growling furiously. Obviously...

It was the first time Stiles had proof that a member of the pack saw him as 'pack'. Isaac wouldn't have reacted like that for anyone but pack. It made something warm inside Stiles. Something that had been cold for so long.

« We should go back. We have to clean the wound before it becomes infected. » Said Isaac while helping Stiles stand up. He put one arm at Stiles' waist, as low as possible to avoid the gash and still support most of his weight.

Stiles didn't protest for once. As it was he hurt, and without his dose of adderall his thought were totally scattered inside his mind. He also had decided he wouldn't be talking until he could be sure he wouldn't anger someone with his 'I haven't had adderall yet so I don't have mouth filter' conversation.

Isaac seemed that much more worried by the silence. They were taking the first few steps when Stiles just... stopped.

Isaac watched as the other boy's eyes became round with something akin to horror. Slowly, he in turn followed his line of sight and became as still as the other. It took under a minute to understand what he was seeing and it made him drop the blade he had kept in one hand to show to Dereck later. Isaac was disgusted by what he had touched. There were also tears making their way out of his eyes. Forcing themselves out of him while his whole body stayed paralyzed by the monstrosity they were witness to.

It was Stiles who moved. Stiles who left the comfort of Isaac's support. Not once Isaac tried to follow. He just couldn't.

Stiles went on, until he came close enough that he could kneel on the damp forest floor. He didn't care for the pool of blood under him, drenching his clothes. He bend over the prone form and one hand came to caress the soft fur.

A sob rose from his chest, tore out of him and he couldn't not take the little form in his arms. Bearing it against his beating heart, hoping against hope that it wasn't as dead as it seemed.

It came then, so little and fragile, a whine. From the little, so little, wolf cub.

« shh... I have you now, it's alright. » Whispered the teenager to the cub. He stood back up and began to walk, trying his best not to jostle the little one.

Isaac didn't say anything when he began to follow, as if hypnotized. Even as he emitted a whine of his own. For hours to come he wouldn't be able to form anything but pure wolf speech.

It took so much time to rejoin the house that Stiles feared they would loose the cub on the way. He was almost sure he must have used some of the magical gift he was trying to train since the mountain ash circle. He followed doctor Deaton advise of 'believing'. He wanted to believe the little one would live, that they would heal him, save him.

It must have worked because the cub was still alive and it was all that mattered.

Even when annoyance surged through him when they discovered the house was empty. No Hale pack to help them then and there wouldn't be much of a med kit inside either. Si Stiles went to his jeep and told Isaac to drive. As much as he adored his beloved car there was no way he would let go of his cub.

There hadn't been others wolves near this one. No other bodies. So whoever hurt the cub must have already disposed of it's mother and father. As they had been playing their game so far from the Hale property it couldn't be a message left to the werewolf pack. It didn't feel like it. No, it all came down to the small wolf. Stiles couldn't explain it but he 'knew' that the cub was the only prey to whatever happened. The sole focus of this brutal attack.

It felt as if the cub was all alone, with no one to protect him and love him. Stiles made a choice at that moment in time. The cub was his. Whatever he had to do to keep it he would. Whatever legal paper to have the right to raise a wolf. And if he had to he would so use all of his kitchen appliance against Dereck if he so much as said anything against this. No one would take his cub. Not when he understood the message behind each injury made to the little one.

The road was surprisingly void of any other car. Even once they arrived in town. It took some time for Stiles to remember there was some kind of council where every adult of the town had gone to talk about some project no one wanted to see happen in Beacon Hills. So yes, all the teenagers were somewhere else having a blast without their parents. Those that weren't werewolves or friends with werewolves. For once today Stiles was glad he wasn't a normal teenager. He would hate to think of his cub alone and dying in the woods.

They came to the clinic in little time and Stiles had to wait for Isaac to open his door because his arms were full of wolf.

Deaton wasn't there. Probably at the city council hall with the others adults. It didn't matter as he had given Stiles a key in case of an emergency. Deaton had made Stiles take the magical vow that he would use it only on a life or death situation. It was exactly what was happening.

Isaac had to take the key from Stiles hoody. He always made sure to have it attached to a string he had stitched inside his left pocket.

Soon they were installed at the back of the clinic, readying all they would need to stop the bleeding and bandage their patient. Hopefully their best efforts would be enough.

While they were treating the lesser wounds Isaac began to slowly erase the cub suffering, absorbing it in himself. On Stiles say so he was doing it sparingly, increasing slowly the amount of pain he took so that he could take the worse of the pain when they came to the worst injury. He wouldn't let himself think of this one until they were dealing with it. For now they had surrounded the cub jaw tightly with bandages. Stiles didn't realize he had began to sing until his cub stopped whimpering in pain to better listen to his voice.

It was a lullaby he hadn't heard in so many years he was surprised he knew it still. His mother used to sing it every night at home, and then every day when he visited her in the hospital and she was too ill to do anything else. It was their song, the one that told each of them the other loved them exactly as they were. His dad use to tell them it was a mother/son love song and it wasn't fair because his wife and him had never found a husband/wife perfect song. He would pester them until they accepted to create a special husband/wife song. It ended being something so silly they had tears of laughter rolling down their cheeks for hours afterwards.

Stiles hadn't taken adderall since this morning and he would not have been able to concentrate in any other situation. Strangely, seeing to this young one wounds and singing this particular lullaby... he found himself at peace for the first time ever. He thought it might be what his parents had felt the first time they held him after his birth. Who would have thought being a parent would be his cure all. Because it sure felt as if nothing could tear him apart from the task he gave himself, even his own illness.

The two teenagers hadn't given any painkiller to their patient. They didn't know enough to give the right amount. Isaac gift was a welcomed reprieve for them.

When they came upon the burns on each of the cub's limbs, they gagged almost violently. They had to stop for a moment for fear of really vomiting. It was such a terrible sight. The burns were circular, the fur and skin having been teared leaving the four legs bleeding raw and encrusted in what looked like pieces of some unknown metal. It thankfully wasn't silver or Isaac wouldn't have been able to help retrieve them. They were so profoundly encrusted that only Isaac's claws could take them with the least pain involved for the cub. It didn't help that each time they had tried to approach with metals instruments the cub had almost jumped from the table.

« It looks like.... » Began Isaac, having taken the last of the pieces out of the cub.

« A chain of some kind. » Confirmed Stiles. There was something in his voice that made the other look at him with new eyes.

« You know something about what happened to him. » Isaac wasn't too surprised as Stiles always seemed to know things and when he didn't he was always searching more information.

« Do you know Norse mythology ? »

« Just what everyone know about Thor and Loki. After last year events in New York we all at least learned some of it. »

And hadn't that been an amazing think to know the old gods were real and one of them was now member of the famous Avengers. Although the werewolves of Beacon Hill didn't even pretend to be awed by the happenings. It seems gods and heroes weren't a big discovery when you already were part of Earth mythology.

« Loki had three children with a female jötunn named Angrboða located in the land of Jötunheimr : Fenrisúlfr, the serpent Jörmungandr, and the female being Hel. Once the gods found that these three children were being brought up in the land of Jötunheimr, they also found prophecies saying that "from these siblings great mischief and disaster would arise for them" . The gods expected a lot of trouble from the three children, partially due to the nature of the mother of the children, yet worse so due to the nature of their father. »

« Because Loki was jötunn too ? »

« Yes. And because of his powers most of all. »

« So as they feared him, they feared his children. »

Stiles nodded sadly.

« It was discovered that Fenrisúlfr... » Stiles stopped speaking when the cub whined louder at the name. So it hadn't been his imagination the first time he said it before. He caressed one of the little one ears and whispered something to him calmly. Then he put his hands on each ear to stop him from earring what was obviously scaring him.

Then only did he resume :

« Fenrir was foretold to kill Odin during the prophesized Ragnarök before being killed in turn by one of Odin's sons : Víðarr. The god's knowledge of the prophecies and Fenrir's rapid growth made them chose to bind him. I won't go into details of how they captured him but once it was done Fenrir found himself bound in chains, although it is said it was some king of indestructible ribbon I think. He was encored to the earth by great stone slabs embedded deep in the ground. When he tried to bite the ones imprisoning him, the gods thrust a sword into Fenrir's mouth : the hilt of the sword on Fenrir's lower gums and the point his upper gums. His jaw was kept open by the sword. When he tired and his jaw closed, the sword would go deeper. »

 

Isaac didn't have time to exit the room. He took the first tin he found and vomited. The last part of what Stiles said shook him to the core. It told him what Stiles knew and understood about what happened to the cub. What one of his injuries meant. The one they had yet to take care of. The one in his jaw where he now knew had been thrust the blood covered sword Stiles fell upon earlier. And maybe all the blood on it hadn't been from Stiles falling on it.

« Do you think ? » Asked Isaac, bend as he was over the bin, ready to hurl some more.

« Every wound correspond to the tale. And he does seem to fear earring Fenrir's name. Maybe the one who hurt him used the name on him. »

Isaac kept the rest of his stomach from being rejected with some difficulty. He concentrated on trying to know more : « But how can you think that what was done is the same as in Fenrir's story ? » He didn't know how Stiles came to such a conclusion.

« I don't really know how to explain it. » Began Stiles. If he could he would have been moving his hand as if trying to make them speak for him. As it was they were covering the young one ears which was best for all of them. « When I saw him, it came to me. I saw pictures of the biding scene from the mythology. I saw so many of them when I was trying to learn more about Loki. » It was a known fact that Stiles respected the god. From everything he learned, even knowing Loki killed while on Earth, Stiles felt some affinity to the god. He couldn't find what made him feel linked to the god but it was an almost tangible bound. One day he would find the reason. Until then :

« I just know. I recognize it. »

Isaac nodded. He didn't need more. If Stiles was sure then it was true. Rarely did he say something that wasn't proved true later.

« What do we do ? » asked the werewolf.

« We finish healing the little guy. Then we'll see. »

And so they did.

Te worst was the cub's jaw, obviously. For this one, Stiles had planed something different. There was no way he could leave that wound to heal with time. It would leave the young wolf in pain for too long. He needed to do something more. Right now. He put his hands between the bandages and the fur, were he could feel the opening the sword teared there. And he believed.

He believed with all his soul his cub was healing. A long time passed. Still he believed. He wouldn't stop until he made it happen.

Isaac watched them. One hand on the little one head, capturing his pain with his gift. And suddenly... the pain disappeared.

Isaac moved to support Stiles when the human fell to the ground. The cub whined, not in pain but in worry. Isaac' eyes moved from the unconscious form in his arms to the wolf cub on the medical table. The little wolf was trying very hard to escape the nest of blankets they had put him in. He wanted to see his human. Because it was what Stiles was to the little cub now : HIS human.

« Shhh... » Isaac found himself saying. « He's alright little one. I promise. He just needs to sleep. »

He couldn't feel pain, illness or anything coming from Stiles. The young man was simply asleep.

And the cub was totally healed. From gashes to burns, to sword wounds. Everything.... nothing had stayed.

Isaac finally realized there was more to Stiles than they though. If he could do that...

It took two hours before Stiles opened his eyes, finding himself nose to muzzle with the wolf cub.

Happiness filled him to see his cub in good health after seeing him so close to death. There had been too much blood and he knew only his... magic, had kept him alive all along. He had believed so much for this young one. He couldn't stop believing anymore. His cub would be alright, of that he would make sure.

 

Isaac appeared with a coffee cup and a pastry bag.

« I... took some of your money to buy that. » was the shy explanation for the food. Stiles' smile was received with joy.

Isaac had to help him seat and stay upright. Stiles' body was too tired to do anything by itself. His cub curled on his lap, head on his stomach. While Isaac fed Stiles, the teenagers were trying to think of what to do with their new family member.

After some frustration Stiles chose a safer topic :

« We should name him. »

« Not... » Began Isaac.

« No. Not that name. » That name would forever be baned if they could do it.

« Sephir ? » Isaac tried.

« Too strange. » Smiled Stiles. Although it wasn't that strange a name, it sounded strange and wrong when it came to HIS cub.

« Capri ? »

Stiles just chocked out a surprised laugh. « Where did you find those names ? »

Isaac seemed embarrassed and chose to ignore the question.

« You find something. He wants you as its father so it's your duty. »

A growl interrupted them.

« What is it little one. You don't want your dad to chose ? » Laughed Stiles.

Another growl, stronger on the word father. At which Stiles felt an indescribable sadness fill him. As it was his emotion made the cub whine anew in grief.

« Maybe... » began Isaac. When Stiles turned to him with so much hope he couldn't keep the idea to himself. « Maybe he doesn't see you as his father... » A new little ferocious growl from one and deep sadness from the other. « I mean... maybe he sees you more as a mother ? » Tried Isaac again.

It was the word mother... There was no doubt this one title made te cub very very happy.

Somehow Isaac found the situation funny and couldn't keep from mocking his... friend ?

« SO... mom ? Congratulation it's a boy. »

If Stiles had any energy left he so would have it the little punk. Instead he pouted and made the saddest puppy dog eyes he could. It worked. Isaac fidgeted until he absolutely had to look away.

« Not fair. » Whispered the werewolf. Stiles smiled.

« Phoenix. »

« What ? » Asked Isaac.

« His name is Phoenix. It will be his second chance at life. A rebirth... kind of ? »

Isaac took the time to think and nodded. It wasn't too bad a name.

Stiles tilted the cub head and told him joyfully :

« Do you like it. Phoenix ? »

Something changed in the air. It felt like power... and Stiles realized...

A bright light blinded them before disappearing just as quickly as it had come.

In the cub place was....

« Well... congratulations. It's still a boy... and he looks just like you too. »

« Shit ! How am I going to explain this one to dad ? »

In his lap was not a wolf cub but a human baby boy. The baby sneezed and became a wolf cub.... It sneezed a second time and returned to his human state.

Well, at least he would fit right in with the pack.

Somehow, Stiles just knew that any DNA test would prove the baby was his. He couldn't make himself hate the magic that did it. He loved his cub... and he wouldn't mind being a father. It was dealing with his father that scared him.

Shit...

Somewhere else... Stones slabs encoring broken chains were left in a desolate place. Paws prints and blood were all the proof of what was once emprisoned there. A god watching all in all the realm turned and astonished gaze to the once prison. The one they had worked so hard to capture and to keep there... had disappeared without Heimdall seeing anything. He searched for hours, calling to his king for help. But neither he nor Odin could see the monster. When they turned their eyes to Midgard, Heimdall the all seeing and Odin from his throne room, they saw Loki making absurds plans to play with the Avengers as he loved to do. But there was nothing different with Loki, nothing to say he could have helped his son to escape.

Days later, they knew without doubt that Loki didn't even know his son was free. And there was no trace of the great wolf. Fenrir wasn't to be found in any of the realms nor where his sister governed over the dead.

 

He... wasn't anymore.... As if he had been unmade.

When asked, the Norns found the wolf's thread cut and the prophecies erased. There wouldn't be a Fenrir to kill Odin. And no one else would take that place for him in Ragnärok. Odin would live at the end. The Norns were amazed. Something had undone fate itself.

Something strong. Powerful. And still there was no menace coming from it and adding to the end of everything that was prophesized.

The Norse gods and the Norns felt lost for the first time. And there was nothing they could do.


	2. How to explain a baby to the town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is 16 years old and everyone in town know that.... he's a virgin.
> 
> So, how do they explain the baby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add the 'how do we explain a baby to the town' to the first story. Because it didn't go with the second story as well as I wanted. The next story is in writing.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope there are not too many mistakes in my writing.... Tell me if it's too bad. 
> 
>  
> 
> Aj13 > I'm sorry.... it can't be a Stiles/Clint. I've read one fanfiction were they are related and loved it so much I decided to do the same. Maybe you can suggest someone else. It doesn't absolutely have to be in the Avengers fandom. You can chose from another fandom (it can be from Harry Potter or even Buffy or any other you love)
> 
>  
> 
> escagirluk > is this chapter better with the " I tried my best. 
> 
>  
> 
> LuciLucifer > Loki and Stiles will share a bond of a kind. It won't go into a pairing but be more of a shared parental bond. I hope you'll like it once I've written it (it should appear in the third story in the series. Because the second story is about the pack and Stiles family.)
> 
>  
> 
> If theres a god of language I'll pray to it fervently ^^ Writing in another language is hard.

Leaving the veterinary clinic behind them was kind of freeing. As if all the hurt that had been felt there in the last few hours didn't follow them beyond the doors.

There came a difficult point when they stopped to buy what would be needed to take care of a baby. Stiles had cleaned Phoenix in a washbasin at the clinic. The baby had loved the water and Isaac had fun watching them play. But now, here they were, two teenagers with a baby covered in nothing else but a blanket.

The little one seemed to be around two month old. Big brown amber eyes shined on a face shadowed by dark hair. He was pale as if kept out of the sun for too long. The lively way he had to babble and move resembled Stiles so much there was no mistaking who his parent was.

The hardest would be the gossip sure to follow them as they moved in the store to buy supplies. They wished they could be ninjas. It would be so easy then.

One hand under the little wiggling butt and the other keeping the little head against his shoulder, Stiles made sure his son was safely tucked inside the warm blanket. It wasn't as warm a summer day as they were used and it had been getting strangely cold for the last week already.

Phoenix was trying to bend backward without moving his head from its comfortable place. Stiles thought the baby wanted to play with his feet. It made him smile.

As it was, being helped outside his own car was enough to attire people gazes. The ones that knew him. Which was a lot of people considering he was the sheriff son and thus was under the attention of almost all the city's inhabitants. As cool as he found his father, being under observation constantly … sucked.

Oh ! And wasn't it the most beautiful, amazing, incredible gossiper of their little town ? Shit... she was coming in their direction ! They so had to hide... like right now !

Stiles tried to backtrack but Issac was unmoving as a stone behind him. Where he was also discretely hiding from view from the woman rapidly approaching.

" Coward. " Murmured the courageous human. Wanting to run a minute ago didn't count. He was standing tall and proud. And wished fervently someone could come and save him.

" Hello Stiles. " Said the lady gossiper. She was a petite woman with long brown hair and eyes. Not really remarkable but for what people were calling her 'gaze of doom'. Whoever was placed under it would have his or her name all around town one hour later. Stiles though his name would be around town no sooner than fifteen minutes later. It was a record he wouldn't be proud of.

" Mrs Brown. " Yes, she did have a name to pair hair and eyes to perfection. Stiles feigned a delighted expression and promised himself an award in the form of ice cream once they were safely home.

" I see you are babysitting today ? " Inquired the lady.

Isaac chocked behind Stiles. Mrs Brown wasn't known for her discretion or tact. She didn't care how she gained information as long as she received it soon enough in the day to gossip her little heart out.

A sudden idea had Stile trying to hide a very evil smile :

" oh, no ! This little treasure his my son. "

" Your... " Score one for Stiles.

" Mine, entirely mine. And we have so much to do to give him a room at home. " A light sight or resignation, waiting for her to grab the hook.

" Your... son.... how ? " Stuttered Mrs Brown. It didn't even come to mind he could be lying about this. Stiles loved playing, kidding, making others laugh. There was only one thing he would never ever use in any of his jokes : family. When he told people Scott McCall was his brother, it was the truth. They weren't blood but they were family. Maybe this baby wasn't blood either ? Before she could expend her mind in that direction :

" oh ! You know how babies are made. In fact I'm quite sure you know how. " Stiles took a pensive air. " I think it was maybe ten years ago ? I had forgotten my bag in the library and you were in Mr Brown lap. You were moaning and he was saying things my mom told me shouldn't be said when I unfortunately pronounced them at home later that night. She had to explain it was to help the magic people used to make babies. And it was kept secret so I couldn't talk about it anymore. I remember Diana was born nine month after that so it worked for you and your husband. " Stiles was all smile now. His face innocent looking.

Deciding he had done enough for today he skipped to the side and left the lady gossiper behind. He had shopping to do. It was a good day when one became a father and extracted revenge for being traumatized when he was a child.

Isaac stepped beside him giving a last stunned look at Mrs Brown and an interesting 'yew !' on his lips.

" I think my brain is bruised. " Chocked Isaac.

" Imagine what my brain was like ten years ago after seeing them. " Smiled the human.

Amazingly enough, Isaac could turn paler... or greener ?

Stiles went into the baby shop and decided he could play it as he did outside. Staying cool and sure of himself.

He found one of the seller assigned to helping clients and began to ask for a long list of things. All the baby basics they would need for the week to come (bibs, milk, diapers, clothes, highchair, folding bed, little-bathtub, everything). They would have to come back with his father to buy paint, a cot, a rocking chair and what would make his baby room be a real room.

Thankfully he had enough money saved on his account for today buying frenzy. His friends and family would just have to do without presents for Christmas. There was no way he could save money again now that he had a son to take care of. Maybe he could make something for them, by hand ? He remembered all the gifts his mother received from him when he was a child. Or... yes ! It would be perfect. There was this one cookie receipt she taught him. If he made enough he could fill baskets with them and make everyone happy.

His smile firmly in place, Stiles trained a scared seller after him. They had so many things to find.

Sometime close to the finish line, as Isaac took to calling it when he became desperate to leave the place, their happy pup decided he was tired... of being awake and of being human. So Phoenix sneezed and fell asleep soon after transforming in his wolf form. The pack (of two for now) shitometer (how could they stay polite even in their mind when everything went pear shaped?) went of the chart.

" Okay. We keep cool, we keep calm, we keep hidden too. " Saying that, Stiles covered his baby boy/pup with the blanket and gave Isaac his cash card murmuring his code for it. He trusted Isaac. Then he stole back his car's keys and hightailed out of the shop.

Isaac blushed when the assistant turned to him.

" The baby fell asleep ? " As the assistant didn't seem to take the reason seriously he continued : " Stiles feared the noise in the shop would wake him again. " It's better when it's not said like a question decided Isaac. That explanation passed.

So it came to be that Stiles locked his baby and himself in their car while Isaac paid and transported everything back to the trunk. The trolley was a better help than Stiles too.

When they finally made it home they were so tired they were ready to drop on the sofa and sleep with the pup.

Instead they arranged the folding bed and left the pup alone in the living room. They separated the bags in two : what was for upstairs and what stayed in the kitchen. They put everything away and drank water as if they had been bereft for the last week.

Only then, did they go back to the comfortable sofa, to wait either for Phoenix to wake or for the sheriff to come home. The last possibility wasn't their favorite.

After a time Stiles realized how Isaac seemed deep in though.

" Isaac ? Is everything alright ? " With what happened on this strange day, they hadn't been able to just stop and think.

" I... have a question. "

" Go ahead. "

" I can't see the Browns doing anything like 'that' in the library. People would have caught them. I mean apart from you obviously. "

" oh, the library was closed. " Answered Stiles smugly.

" Then how ? "

" Levy Smith. "

The name was actually answer enough. Levy had been their local minor criminal when they were children. He was known for picking locks all around town, be it car or house. He would just go on a kind of 'round' of the town and chose a place or vehicle at random. Sometimes he picked by difficulty others by Eeny meeny. He didn't steal, he opened and then walked away. He was often arrested because he choose not to hid what he did.

" I was five. Mom was out of town for the entire week. Two days after she left, dad was called by the school. I had a hight fever. The kind where you don't need hospital but you really need to stay home and be cuddled. Unfortunately they were short in number at work so he had to bring me to the station. It so happened he had to leave me alone for an entire hour. The deputies were to watch me but I woke up from my nap feeling better so they decided I could play in my dad's office alone. It was a bad idea. I was a very curious and adventurous child. "

Isaac nodded enthusiastically. Stiles had been something else as a child. Ten time worse than he was now. With time Stiles had at least learned to control his ADHD and his strange mind.

" I went on a mission. And found my way to the cells. It just happened that Levy had been arrested and was bored. When he saw me he offered to teach me and I accepted. No one ever learned what we did that day. I was back in the office by the time dad came to check on me. The one time I forgot my bag, I picked the library's lock and... was subjected to the worst trauma possible. "

 

Isaac made a face. Stiles laughed.

" It was useful information to keep in any case. See how much it helped us today. " Added Stiles smugly.

A gurgle had the two young men turning as one to the baby cot. Stiles stood and took the now awake child.

" My little one. You didn't sleep much. You'll be tired if you don't nap more. "

The sound of a car made him jump.

" uh oh. "

" uh oh as in 'dad is home' ?

" uh oh as in 'dad is home, take cover !'

Werewolf and human almost decided running would be better. They unfortunately had to confront the sheriff with news of a new member in their family. It was strange how Stiles included Isaac in all the 'we' and 'family' he had been thinking since finding the cub. It seemed as if 'their' pack had grown stronger somehow. At least their 'two member, now three' members of the pack.

Stiles approached the front door slowly. He saw his father enter in slow-motion. Not letting his dad time to take in the sight of a baby in their home, Stiles advanced and put the child in the man's arms.

" So, congratulations : you're a grandfather ! "

" uh... " Came the stunned reply.

" I can totally, completely explain. " Stirring the mute sheriff to the living room, Stiles helped him settle on the liberated sofa.

" Everything began two years ago.... "

Stiles kind of decided his father wouldn't need the long explanation until much later. As in not tomorrow and certainly not at all this month or the next. He was feeling optimistic.

For now basics facts would do : 'I found half a dead body, decided it needed its second half. Asked Scott for help (remember that night two years ago ? Well Scott was indeed with me and stayed behind.) Scott was bitten by a werewolf. Long story short : yes they're so real it's not even funny. Go for it Isaac !

Okay... Isaac might have needed a few seconds to understand what Stiles was asking. But after he did the Grr version of himself, the young human continued his storytelling. Thankfully the Sheriff was still a little out of it and didn't react much. It helped too that the little one was so eager to participate in the transforming demonstration : he sneezed and instant wolf cub in grandpa lap.

'Don't worry dad it's normal and I'll explain later. He'll come back to human in a few minutes. So where was I ? Bitten, yada yada. Became a werewolf and needed help so I found another werewolf to teach him. Although he didn't help that much and Scott and I though he was the one attacking and killing people. But I should have known it wasn't Derek because..... oh yes ! Derek Hale is a werewolf too.'

Not letting is father do more than open his mouth Stiles began babbling again :

'I should have known because Scott wolf didn't recognize Derek as his alpha, or maker. Insight is a bitch.'

And so it went on... and on... but no more than an hour as it was the condensed version. Nothing was said about the 'hide a criminal who wasn't really a criminal in my room in the sheriff house'. Scott and Allison were summarized as 'Worst case of Romeo and Juliet ever'. Lydia and Jackson became Sleeping Beauty.... kind of. Lydia love kind of woke Jackson from the dead and Jackson was so the girl of the story. Stiles forgot to add all those times Derek pinned him to a wall and all things which would have made his father mad. He couldn't have his dad forbidding him from seeing the pack's alpha. If it came to that it would mean not seeing his pack either and that was what Stiles wanted to avoid.

All in all the young human found ways to sidestep the dangerous and mortals parts of the last year. Even Peter was redeemed from the killings by a 'madness due to trauma'.

It was when he came to the discovery of his little cub that the sheriff truly reacted. The man drew the baby back to human form nearer, embraced him in his warmth and when asked by his son put his hands on the baby ears so he wouldn't be scared by the name Stiles promised would never be uttered again in his baby boy presence again.

It took less time than the two years worth of events but by the end Phoenix was fast asleep in his grandfather's arms. Was it normal for him to tire so easily ?

 

" So you see dad... I really didn't do anything wrong. "

" Well... you did find a new way to make someone a grandfather. " Interrupted a very helpful Isaac.

Stiles gazed at him with scorn : " shut it ! "

His dad stayed silent, as he had done since he was given the little boy now asleep in his arms. A baby which had changed into a wolf cub after sneezing on him.

" It really wasn't my fault ! " Protested Stiles again. " Dad ? Please say something ? " Implored the teenager.

" Shit... how do we explain this one to the town people ? " Inquired the sheriff.

Still, he was cupping the baby head with a gaze so tender there was no doubt the baby belonged to their family.

None of the three men had any idea how to explain the sudden appearance of a baby. More so when many people knew Stiles was a virgin.

As much as Stiles protested he could have done something without anyone knowing, the sheriff knew no one would believe him, even with a baby having half his DNA.

They would find a way. The most important was the baby... and finding how to stop him from sneezing. That one they wouldn't be able to explain.

«Welcome little Phoenix. " And if saying it thrice had woke the magic enough to change a cub in a baby, saying it now just made them all fill with warmth.

A moment later all warmth suddenly left the room when the sheriff opened his mouth to say :

" oh ! And would one of you tell me why half the town was watching my car as if it was parade day ? "

" Well.... you see dad.... "

" uh oh. When you begin like that it always end in disaster. " Interrupted Stile's dad.

Stiles cleared his throat :

" There's a possibility a woman whom I won't name happened to be at the baby store we went to earlier ? "

The sheriff had a moment of horrified realization.

" We have to leave town ! We can take a vacation. A one year vacation. I'm sure no one would miss us. And I could pay someone to run her out of town before we come back. Or not... it would be a criminal offence.... and it would be bad for me... as a sheriff I have to respect the law.... Maybe you could pay someone. It wouldn't work either. Isaac maybe ? " The sheriff mumbled ideas under his breath, making sure not to wake the little one in his arms.

Isaac was still watching the sheriff in utter fascination when a second voice joined in the babble feast.

" I didn't hide Phoenix was my son. I just kind of.... said it and left her stunned were she was. So we have time to create a story. Maybe we could tell the town that someone did an experiment without my consent ? Or I was kidnapped by aliens..... or fairies ? And they made him magically appear ? Or... are you sure no one would believe I had sex ? "

The sheriff fixed stunned eyes on his son.

" Did you take your Adderall ? "

Silence...

Silence......

Silence.............

" I... uh.... forgot ? "

And Stiles backed away before bolting toward the stairs going to their rooms upstairs. Soon his loud steps were heard and the sound of a drawer being opened and closed in quick succession.

The sheriff rolled his eyes in exasperation while rubbing the baby back to keep him asleep despite the noise.

" Sheriff ? " Began Isaac, unsure of himself in this strange family situation.

" John... call me John. "

" Oh... " Isaac wasn't used to this gentle tone of voice coming from an adult when addressing him. He only ever had his abusive father, and the uncaring teachers at school... and there was the time he was accused of his father's murder. Never had someone adult spoke to him kindly before this day.

John smiled sadly. He remembered all that went down when Isaac's father was killed. How the kid became their only suspect for a time. He knew that the chase to catch Isaac had added to the damage caused by a abusive childhood.

Knowing now that the teen was a creature of legend and what happened this last year made it difficult not to try and repair what he could.

 

Stiles came back a little more settled. His medication would need more time to kick in.

John looked half proud and half irritated at his son :

" We will discuss what you kept out of your tale later. Don't think I didn't ear what was between the lines. But first we need to make up something to explain Phoenix to the rest of Beacon hill. "

" I really can't find anything else than the having sex. It's not as if I would have lend my sperm to some unknown woman. You would have had to know to give me your consent as I was not an adult then. And I wouldn't do this kind of thing. I wouldn't leave a baby of mine to anyone else. " Insisted Stiles.

John seemed taken aback by his son's ferocity at that last bit before a small content smile settled on his face. Then an idea began to form in his mind.

" There was this one woman who was always trying to steel some of my sper.... DNA.... because she though having my baby would make me love her. "

" The crazy one you had to call the FBI for when you couldn't arrest her because of your implication and your deputies were laughing so hard they wouldn't do their job ? "

John blushed hard when Isaac turned stunned eyes on him.

" uh... yes, that one. She's still in a sanitary so I'm safe... but why not have someone else do the same. An imaginary lady who would have made a mistake when stealing DNA in our house and would have died in childbirth leaving her doctor with the father name. And when we did the tests we found out the baby wasn't mine but yours. "

" convoluted. " Announced Stiles.

" But it would work. " Insisted John.

" It would. " Confirmed Isaac hesitantly. " The town's women would bury the sheri... John with cookies to show their compassion. The men would look horrified at the idea and would make sure it didn't come in conversation anywhere near them. It would mean everyone would know but no one would 'tell'. And as embarrassing as it seems now, once they see you with your baby boy and taking such good care of him, loving him, they would come to thing of him as your son and forget all about how he came to be. "

Stiles sighted, knowing that this was going to be the chosen version of events. It would be all over town before tomorrow was over. But at least his child would be his entirely en officially by then. John was already planing how to have fake papers made for them. Although as a sheriff he did know which criminal to contact for that in their town, he was lucky enough to have a connection to the one person who would never reveal their secret.

That person wouldn't even ask questions once they were told the baby was really Stile's. The how and why wouldn't concern him. He had once hurt John so terribly that this would be his chance to make amends.

In fact the real problem wasn't this person asking... but Stiles asking who this secret person was. That was one thing John wished he could have kept to himself forever. It included a criminal brother being officially dead, a second brother not knowing anything and John having left years before the second brother had to fight the first brother.... it was complicated. Dangerous information also.

Hopefully Stiles would accept to wait until John was ready to speak.

For now :

" Will you tell the truth to Scott about the baby ? "

And suddenly Stiles realized : he didn't want to tell anyone anymore. If he could make it so, only those present in the room would know. He felt as if it would protect his son. The magic in him and around him, the magic in his child too, was whispering to him : 'no more'. And for once he would listen.

" Would you mind if we kept it secret ? If we gave them the false story ? "

It was so strange to see Stiles so unsure that the sheriff and Isaac couldn't protest this earnest wish.

" Then it would be better if I didn't say a word when you tell them. Better even if I wasn't near you. Because I can't lie to Derek. " Announced Isaac.

" Is it a werewolf thing ? " asked John. A nod was his only answer.

" We could leave the rumor mill reach the pack's ears. I'm sure they would come here to see for themselves and as those they would have heard speaking of it would have though it was complete truth the pack wouldn't know any better. They would thing of that version as truth even before they came here and so wouldn't question it. Maybe ? "

The three men thought that it could actually work and if not... then and only then would they tell Phoenix' story.

" So it's decided. I'll go to work tomorrow and after letting our version slip at the station I'll go retrieve the papers and bring them to the city hall. Because we have to register the baby to make the guardianship valid. "

" Can you really have the papers so soon ? " And here was his son's curiosity rearing up.

" I can. " and after a sight. " I promise you one day I'll be able to tell you but for now... "

Stiles smiled sadly :

" it's your turn to keep to yourself a little. "

John thought he couldn't love his child more than in this very moment.

They spent time discussing what would happen and how their life would be changed. How Stiles would have to stop playing Lacrosse to go home sooner and be with Phoenix. How the sheriff would have more regular hours so they could be a family as they hadn't had a chance to be for a long time.

How Isaac should move in with them because the sheriff realized he was still a minor and no one had known he didn't have a home to go to. Isaac would be family to them. There was no doubt for the two Stilinski that this young man could become very important to them.

There was enough room in the house to give Isaac his own living space under the attic and to have a nursery in the guest bedroom. They would finally use their home to its full potential.

Hours later, as Stiles was cooking and Isaac preparing the baby's milk, John stood by the kitchen window with Phoenix in his arms.

" Strange. It's snowing. "

It was summer time, when sunny days were all the children had been waiting for. When all parents were dreading vacation times with their little terrors. When work would be made harder by drunk teenagers.

But it was snowing. Behind John, Stiles and Isaac stood still. Only something supernatural could explain what was happening. It meant they would have to research and call the pack.

Or maybe the pack had been absent because of this. If they already knew Stiles would have to kick their ass for not telling him. He would ask Isaac later. And then they would plan what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview :
> 
>  
> 
> " You want to tell him about me. " Affirmed the man facing John. He could read it in John's eyes : the desire not to hide anymore.
> 
> " It is a part of him to. Of his past and his future. He should be told. "
> 
> " There's more than a baby's arrival to have changed your mind on this. "
> 
> " Stiles has a tendency to find trouble and to escape it in the strangest ways. I have come to believe it's not a question of 'if' but of 'when' he'll discover the truth by himself. "
> 
> " You don't fear the danger knowing will bring ? "
> 
> " Our brother fought you. I fight criminals, even when I can't find it in myself to oppose you. My son seems to follow the trend. He found something worth fighting for beside his baby boy or course. "
> 
> " You're not talking about him entering the police or law business. "
> 
> " No. I'm talking about something as extraordinary as you told me our brother is part of. Or at least something as... outside the human norm as possible. "
> 
> John wasn't telling the entire secret. His brother knew enough of the world to have encountered some of its underworld. Or was it night world. Well, the pack did live in broad daylight so he didn't know what to call it. In any case his brother wouldn't need more to understand what kind of danger Stiles was now in.
> 
> Taking a deep exaggerated breath the older man told John:
> 
> " As if I didn't have enough problems with a sheriff and an avenger as little brothers. "
> 
> " Don't complain. You wouldn't mind if you were on our side of the law. "
> 
>  
> 
> To continue......... Next story in the 'Never the same' series: Turn The light

**Author's Note:**

> Preview :
> 
> « So you see dad... I really didn't do anything wrong. »
> 
> « Well... you did find a new way to make someone a grandfather. » Interrupted a very helpful Isaac.
> 
> Stiles gazed at him with scorn : « shut it ! »
> 
> His dad stayed silent, as he had done since he was given the little boy now asleep in his arms. A baby which had changed into a wolf cub after sneezing on him.
> 
> « It really wasn't my fault ! » Protested Stiles again. « Dad ? Please say something ? » Implored the teenager.
> 
> « Shit... how do we explain this one to the town people ? » Inquired the sheriff.
> 
> Still, he was cupping the baby head with a gaze so tender there was no doubt the baby belonged to their family.
> 
> None of the three men had any idea how to explain the sudden appearance of a baby. More so when many people knew Stiles was a virgin.
> 
> As much as Stiles protested he could have done something without anyone knowing, the sheriff knew no one would believe him, even with a baby having half his DNA.
> 
> They would find a way. The most important was the baby... and finding how to stop him from sneezing. That one they wouldn't be able to explain.
> 
> «Welcomed little Phoenix. » And if saying it thrice had woke the magic enough to change a cub in a baby, saying it now just made them all fill with warmth.
> 
>  
> 
> Author note : you will know why Dereck and the others disappeared in the next story.
> 
> P.S: Assume they took the time to bandage Stiles wound from the sword please? Because I forgot to write it. Oops....
> 
>  
> 
> Source for Fenrir: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fenrir


End file.
